1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a nut cracker.
2. Prior Art
Typical nut crackers that are used in the home have given the users certain problems especially where the shell is very hard, because the user cannot exert sufficient force on the shell, and because the shell is not contacted properly to cause the shell to break into a few large pieces, rather than into many small pieces, which break and lock the nut meat into the small pieces, thus requiring hand-picking to remove the meat. If a person uses a hammer on a nut supported on a hard surface, such damage occurs to the nut meat. On the other hand, if a conventional pair of levers that act as a second class lever are used, such a nut cracker has its effectiveness limited by the size and strength of a person's hand grip. Usually one hand grips the nut cracker and the other positions the nut in the nut cracker.